The Curse
by Tenrai Hogosha
Summary: Tenrai is a excetptionally skilled Paladin. He's a Husband and Father, but Prince Arthas' return from the North will change everything he knows. PLZ R
1. ProlougeBefore the Curse

Note: This is one of my First Fanfics so please be brutally honest on what you thought and tell me how I might improve.

_Prologue - Before the Curse_

_We Start off this story in the world known as 'Azeroth'. Word has spread that Prince Arthas is returning to Lordearon from his campaign in the North. A young yet very skilled Paladin named 'Tenrai Hogosha' could not wait to see Prince Arthas back, he was his idol. Tenrai now goes to see his wife and son to see if they have as well heard the good news of Arthas' Return..._

I walked home from the Paladin Training Camp, only a mile out of Lordearon. I could barely contain the excitement as I saw people left and right gossiping about the newest thing...Prince Arthas was returning! Now that I think about it Arthas was the reason I became a Paladin. It has become so much more than that though...I became a Paladin to protect my family...to protect my people. As I walked though the gates to enter Lordearon, I saw that they were decorating all of the buildings and the streets were filled with performers preparing music. From the rumor that I had heard about Arthas' return I would assume that everyone would be in a extreme hurry, I heard that all Arthas sent to the King was a messenger with a note saying nothing but,

I am ending my campaign and will be back soon.

Arthas

I arrived at my home, we are but a Normal family, but have a more Luxurious home than that of a common peasant. The house itself cost me my entire military funding for 4 months. I see my wife tending to the House's Garden near the entrance, she has long Brown hair that extends a couple inches past her shoulders, her skin more smooth than any other woman I've had the privilege of touching, she is the most beautiful woman in all of Azeroth.

-

"Hello Beautiful."

-

She turned to in my direction, and her hair glistened in the sunlight, projecting her beauty even more. When she saw that it was me she dove into my arms and I held her closely and tightly, as if never to let go. She was crying...

-

"Why are you crying Aerith?"

"Tenrai, were going to have another child..."

"What? Oh my god are you serious?"

-

I realized then that her tears were not that of sadness, but of joy, so I held her for much longer, loving my life more and more every day.

-

"Does Gillian know about this?"

"Yes, he does, he just left a while ago to go brag to his friends that he was going to have a new brother or sister..."

"Well you have heard the good news have you not?"

"No, but I did notice a little excitement in the town, I haven't had the time to ask, what is it?"

"Word has it that Prince Arthas is going to return from his campaign up in the north!"

"Wow that is good news, I better go prepare for celebration, Tenrai could you go find Gillian, he should be in the town square."

"Sure."

-

I then kissed her farewell, and went to go find Gillian, like Aerith said, he should be in the Town Square, that was where he usually went to see his friends, and what I suppose is his Future wife. I let out a small laugh for myself at that thought, Gillian hates it when I make that remark. I approached Town Square, and saw Gillian talking with his friends, I approached...

-

"Hello Gillian!"

-

He looked, then his friends looked. Gillian had a smile on his face, his friends acted like they saw a celebrity. The children then pummeled me with questions..."

-

"I heard once that you had slain 15 Gnolls in 3 minutes...is that true?"

"Well...I-"

"Arthur that's nothing I heard he healed an entire platoon of footmen with one spell during an Orc Raid on Stormwind, he was the reason they won that battle...isn't that right Mr. Hogosha.

-

I looked over at Gillian who sat over where he was when I first came, I could tell it was hard on him seeing me get all of his friend's attention. I did something about that...

-

"Well did you kids know that Gillian taught me everything I know about how to use a sword and a gun?"

"Wow really"?

"I swear on the Alliance."

-

This was true too, at the Paladin Training Camp they didn't prefer the use of guns or swords. Gillian has been training with one of the top Weapon Trainers in Stormwind, Woo Ping. After I mentioned that about Gillian a lot of the attention turned to him, all of his friends wanted lessons.

-

"Well Gillian let's go, we have to go help your mother prepare for Arthas' return."

"Okay dad."

-

We started walking back home and Gillian stopped me, he had a small smile on his face.

-

"Thank you, for helping me fit in, you're the best father in the world"

-

He hugged me...I hugged him back, I felt a very special bond at this moment. Life couldn't get much better.

-

"Your welcome son."

-

We got back home, and Aerith was now just like every other person in Lordearon , in a hurry and in a panic. Me and Gillian thought this was funny cause we seemed to be the only ones not in a rush. Then nightfall came, there were people still about doing things, but most of Lordearon was resting for tomorrow, hoping Prince Arthas would come. Me and Aerith sat at our dining table discussing tomorrow's agenda.

-

"So where will you be tomorrow Tenrai? I mean if Arthas shows up."

"Well during today's chaos the Captain came and gave me a message saying I was invited to the Kings Throne Room, to greet Arthas and dine with him."

"Wow what an honor! This could a good chance too rise up in the ranks!"

"My thoughts exactly."

-

We went to bed just like the rest of Lordearon, but that night horrible dreams came to me. I dreamt I was battling demonic creatures and winning, but their numbers were overwhelming, they eventually overcame me and I disappeared into the crowd if creatures, then they started saying things like "You are one of us now...this fate cannot be escaped.". This woke me...this evil dream, never have I had one like it...it felt and seemed so real. I shrugged it off eventually and just slept.

-

-

The next morning had came quicker than I thought it would, the Captain just barged into my house...

-

"Tenrai! Get up you lazy dolt!

"Damn Captain ever heard of knocking on the door?"

-

I've never been so rudely awakened in my life! The Captain better have a damn good reason for waking me up at this time of the hour! I looked over at my wife, but to my surprise she was still in a deep sleep...wow, that woman can sleep.

-

"No! There's no time for knocking on a door, we have to hurry, Prince Arthas will be here in a matter of two hours!"

"What? Shit get out of the way, gotta hurry!"

-

I jumped out of bed and knocked the Captain on the floor in my hurry, I heard him silently cursing up a storm. I took a quick bath and groomed myself the best I could as quickly as I could, found my Ceremonial Plate Armor, and woke my wife...

-

"Aerith...wake up my love."

-

She let out a long groan then stretched and looked at me with her beautiful green eyes, they were tearing up from yawning. She just smiled at me...

-

"Are you leaving?"

"Yea, I probably won't be back till later tonight, that's what the captain says anyway."

"Tenrai...are you going to be okay?'

-

Her expression changed, she gave me a serious look, and I wondered what she meant by that...

-

"What do you mean...of course Im going to be okay, all Im doing is going to the welcoming ceremony."

"It's just...last night, I had a horrid dream where you were fighting lots of demonic creatures and-"

-

She went on telling me about the dream...it was the same one I had. Did that evil dream symbolize something? No, it had to be a coincidence...after all it was just a dream. Im not going to tell her I had the same dream, it will only make her worry...

-

"Don't worry Aerith...I promise Im going to be okay, I love you, I would never leave you."

"Okay Tenrai...just make sure you do, I love you too. Make sure to tell your son goodbye as well."

"I was planning on it."

-

I kissed her goodbye, and she smiled at me, I still sensed that she was worried though. I went into my son's room too tell him good bye...

-

"Gillian, you awake?"

"Yea I am just resting up a bit, you heading out?"

-

He stood up, he still looked very tired, must not have been able to sleep probably too excited to.

-

"Yea Im leaving', make sure not to miss Arthas entering the gates sleepy head."

"Yea, yea...well make sure to kiss a lot of ass."

-

He was always a smart mouth, kind of raised him that was I guess, it's his way of showing affection.

-

-

I left after I heard the Captain silently cursing again, I loved to make that old man mad. We got there pretty quick it wasn't a far walk from my home. We got to the doors of the Throne Room, the guards reconised us, bowed and let us in. The room was round in shape, and had many guards standing around it on the outside, there were little balconies all around the Throne Room, which I assumed were for different Senators and higher Governmental powers when there were debates, this was my first time in here. We then approached the King in his Throne and kneeled...

-

"Please gentlemen, there is no need for courtesy, you are guests in my humble abode, this is a glorious day, my son returns safely."

-

We got up off our knees, and the Captain introduced me...

-

"My King this is the Top Paladin in my training, he has even surpassed me in the ways of the paladin, his name is Tenrai Hogosha."

"Ah yes...I have heard good things of this young one, he might be the next Uther Lightbringer, if not my son that is."

-

I was flattered by the Kings comment, the next Uther huh? We were escorted by the guards to one of those upper rooms where you can view the entire room from, and we were told Arthas would be arriving shortly. I then wondered what the Price looked like now? Had he changed? Then the Captain started to talk to me...

-

"The King wanted me to tell you, he wants you to be training with Uther after this ceremony, I just wanted to say that you have been a great student...and a good friend."

"The same goes for you Captain, you've been a good teacher...I'll never forget the things you've taught me...old friend."

-

Then before we knew it we heard cheering from the outside, bells were ringing, music was playing...Arthas had returned. I was surprised when I saw the door fly open with a slam, and before I knew it...there he was, two men were with him, he approached the King and he pulled out a sword that I had never seen before, and he kneeled before Terenes...

-

"Ah, my son...it's good to see-"

"You no longer need to sacrifice for your people. You no longer need to bear the weight of your crown. I've taken care of everything."

-

Arthas was not himself I sensed a dark, evil energy plaguing his mind. He approached the the King and gripped him by the throat...

-

"Wh- what are you doing my son?"

"Succeeding you!"

-

And with that last phrase said, he stabbed his own father through the chest. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do, from the look on the Captains face, he felt the same way...

-

"He just...killed the king Tenrai."

-

I felt an anger building inside of me, this was a betrayal on the kingdom! Arthas began to speak again.

-

"This kingdom will fall! Then from the ashes a new world order will arise"

-

I could not let this man destroy my kingdom, this is where my family lives, this is the home of my people! I motioned to grab one of the sword and shields on the wall, I would defend my people! I jumped down from the balcony...

-

"No! I will not allow you to do this, I have family here, I will protect my people!"

-

Captain jumped down as well, he grabbed one of the great hammers on the wall. Arthas turned to us and grinned...

"You would dare defy your new King?"

"I would dare defy the betrayer of a kingdom!"

"I would as well!"

"Well then, let's see if you can withstand the might of Frostmourne!"

-

I charged at Arthas head on, while Captain was right behind me, Arthas swung Frostmourne at me horizontally to slice my chest, but I rolled under the swing giving Captain enough time to counter with a swing of his own, Captain heaved the mighty hammer toward Arthas' head dealing him a mighty blow that sent him across the room, but to no prevail, Arthas stood back up, and looked like he was popping his neck, obviously trying to taunt us...

-

"You two call yourselves Paladin's?"

"Better than you ever were!"

-

That was Captain that had said that, he charged Arthas this time, but put a Divine Shield on himself and readied to swing the great hammer once again, I readied the spell Smite to cast on Arthas to phase him for a second so Captain could get in a good hit. I cast the spell...but it didn't even phase him, it was okay though nothing could penetrate the Divine Shield. Arthas readied his swing, and Captain swung the mighty hammer...they clashed...Arthas' swing destroyed the hammer, almost disenigrating it, what dumbfounded me the most is that Arthas' Frostmourn penetrated the Divine shield and sliced his stomach open, Captain was hurt badly, Arthas kicked him and flung him into my direction, I caught him...

-

"Tenrai...he is too strong, run away...Ten..."

-

The Captain had died in my arms...never have I had to endure such a strain on my soul...the lost of a best friend. Arthas was too strong, I was too angered to care. I set the Captains body down...

-

"You will pay for everything that you have done!"

"Everything? Everything hasn't even started!

"DIE BETRAYER OF THE ALLIANCE!"

-

I channeled all of my anger all of my anguish into a glorious beam of light, and it shot up into the air forming a glowing golden hammer, Arthas looked at it and smiled, I became concerned. I manipulated the hammer to strike Arthas, and Arthas held up his blade like a shield and the two clashed making a very bright light. When everything went back to normal I could not believe my eyes, Arthas had blocked my hammer. Arthas came to me, I could barely move I was weakened from channeling so much power...

-

"Seems I am the victor, and you human are the loser. Prepare to die."

-

I wondered how this had happened, why had everything gone so bad? My only regret is not getting to say goodbye to my family...

-

"Before I kill you, tell me your name you foul knave"

"Go to hell!"

"Very well then!"

-

Arthas stabbed me through, his blade was so cold, so evil. The light was fading from my eyes, and I was becoming colder. Goodbye Aerith and Gillian...

-

Hope you all liked it, cause I really enjoyed writing it. I did notice it was very hard to narrate battles, you'll probably notice. Remember though this is my first story, so light criticism please. Im not sure if how long it will take me to get chapter 1 goin, but give me some time, and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 1 Awakening

Chapter 1 - The Awakening

We left off where Arthas had just killed Tenrai Hogosha. Arthas had destroyed the kingdom of Lordearon, and left it for ruins. Many years would pass until a young paladin would rise from the grave.

"Let's dig him up boys! We got a live one here, so to speak!"

"Hey...hello? You alive my friend, or dead ha ha."

-  
I opened my eyes and I did not know what was going on. All I could see around me were these...men, or they at least looked like men. They were all decayed and their bones were visible. I was very confused so I asked a dumb question to whom appeared to be the boss.  
-

"Where am I, and who the hell are you?"

"Well my friend, your in the Tirisfall Glades Deathknell Cemetery, and we are the ones who dug you up, my name is Killias Drangol the 3rd."

"Wait, dug me up?"

"Yea, be a little grateful why don't yah! Really I wasn't grateful so I don't blame you. None of us ever asked to be a cursed Undead!"

"Undead?"

-  
I looked at my hands to see if I was intact, but I wish I hadn't looked. I was all decayed and bony everywhere. I then realized I had more things to worry about, I don't even know who I am.  
-

"Do any of you know who I am?"

"Well according to the Tombstone behind you there, your name is...Tenrai Hogosha...what an odd name."

-  
I didn't even notice the tombstone that was behind me. I quickly turned around to read what it said.  
-

Here lies Tenrai Hogosha.  
Husband, Father, good friend.  
He died trying to protect our people,  
may the betrayer whom slayed this noble Paladin burn in the nether.

-  
I was so confused, I couldn't remember a thing. So I sat there for bit knowing that there was no way out of this new 'life'. I would have to accept it, I had no other choice.  
-

"Im very cold..."

"I would assume so, we Undead don't have the luxury of having a spirit to keep us warm. To me all we are is flesh and bones with a mind to think for ourselves, but enough of my saddening prater, let's get you to the inn and we can speak there. After all it kind of intrigues me that you don't even know who you are."

-  
We walked to the inn, or at least they did. I tried to walk, but just stumbled and fell down. Killias ended up carrying me, he told me not to worry about it, he said said a good amount of the Undead that just got awakened couldn't walk. We eventually got there and I was sat in a chair, Killian looked at me as if he were puzzled... -

"So you don't remember a damn thing huh?"

"No, that's what I said didn't I?"

"Hey, hey calm down. You know I've only came across one other who had lost his memory, and well let's just say he didn't stick around long. He jumped off a damn cliff! You not thinking of suicide are you?"

"No, and you really talk to much. Im not in the mood to be asked questions."

"Well that's the same thing my family said when I was alive ha ha! Okay I'll stop, but we need to give you a new name. I had one of my lackeys look up your name it means 'Divine Protector' in some holy language or something. In any case pick a new name we can't have 'Divine Protector' we're Undead!"

-  
Heh, a new name huh. Well I had to make the best of this, so I chose a new name. Drache Gathol. I was looking for a name through a book of words that had different meanings. 'Drache' would be Unholy and Gathol would be Knight.  
-

"Drache Gathol."

"Hmm 'Unholy Knight' huh? I guess Sylvaness was right."

"What?"

"Oh! Nothing, just something that doesn't concern you quite yet. Well I guess we could go ahead and get on with you training tomorrow for now try and sleep."

"Okay."

-  
So I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. Had I forgotten how to sleep as well? I tried to be depressed, tried to feel for myself, but I couldn't. It seemed being Undead stole a lot of my emotions as well. I wondered what would be my training, and what I was training for.

I guess I had layed in bed longer than I thought. Killias was in my room shouting orders to get up and get ready for training. Strange that I wasn't tired, but who am I to talk about strange.  
-  
"Killias, what kind of training is it that I will be doing?"

"Well Drache think of it this way, you were a paladin in life right?"

"That was what the tombst-"

"Exactly, so it would only make sense to train you to be the exact opposite, a Death Knight!"

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense, what do I need to do?"

"You will be leaving Deathknell and you will be going to the Death Knight training camp about a mile south of the Undercity. If you don't know, the Undercity is the Forsaken's capital city."

"Forsaken is our legiance correct?"

"Correct!"

"Whom do I call my King?"

"Correction, your Queen. Dark Lady Sylvaness Windrunner, The Banshee Queen."

"I look forward to meeting her."

-  
Killias gave me directions to the Undercity, but he told me I was not to report there till my Death Knight Captain dismissed me from training. This may seem seem weird, but I had a feeling I was going to like this new 'life'. Who's to know though, I did just awaken after all.

I arrived at the Death Knight Training Camp. It seemed...familiar in a couple ways I couldn't explain. There weren't a lot of Forsaken here, it seemed like only a select few. A man clad in Plate Armor approached me.  
-

"Drache Gathol?"

"That would be me."

"Good, Im Alexander Frost , you can call me Captain I-"

-  
He said 'Captain', for some reason that struck something in my mind. I fell to my knees in an agonizing pain. Something or someone kept saying "Captain...Captain." it felt so familiar, but I couldn't remember. Alexander pulled me up and gave me a concerned look.  
-

"Hey Drache! Snap out of it! I won't have weakling's in my training, you better shape up!"

"Yes sir, if I may I'll just call you Alexander though.

"That's fine, it does not concern me."

-  
I would start my training to be a Death Knight soon. I was introduced to a couple of the other 'would-be Death Knights', but none of them mattered to me. I wanted to finish training and meet Sylvaness.

I know this one was a little short, but hey don't worry! Review now! 


	3. Chapter 2 Training

_**Chapter 2 - The Training**_

_**We last left of with Drache Gathol at the Death Knight Training Camp. He was to begin his Death Knight Training with Alexander Frost the Death Knight captain. Drache thought he was ready for this, but it would be more tough than he thought.**_

-

_I was given a room of my own, I looked around and wasn't very satified with what I saw. The bed's had stains of a brownish-yellow color, the windows were broken out, cob webs covered the ceiling and there was a table that didn't look very sturdy. I guess I couldn't really complain, at least I had a place to stay and sleep. I decided I didn't really feel like staying here at the moment so I left to go see the captain. He was in the field running drills with the other recruits._

-

"Excuse me Captain Frost, a moment of you time?"

-

_He turned around and motioned me to walk with him_

-

"Sure thing Gathol. What do you need?"

"How long exactly will this training take me?"

"Well that would depend on how well your mind can grasp the dark arts we teach you. Different individuals can grasp it better than others."

-

_I stopped and looked at him confused._

-

"Well how do I know if I can grasp these concepts?"

-

_He then stopped with his back still facing to me._

-

"We have a special artifact Gathol, an artifact that was salvaged from one of the Dreadlords under the control of the Lich King. This artifact is called Talmathrias. Talmathrias can make you know if you can learn the traits of a Death Knight as well as teach you a skill essential to being a death knight."

"What skill is that?"

-

_He turned around and looked at me with a devilish grin._

-

"The Death Coil. It works like a paladins Holy Light only the opposite, it heals our wounds, but damages our enemies. Only thing is we can't use it on the mindless zombies to destroy them, it will only rejuvenate them.

"Let me see this artifact so that I may learn."

-

_He looked off into the field as if lost in thought._

_-_

"We cannot today, the artifact may only be used once a day. We already used it today, it killed one of ours."

"Killed?"

"Yes. That's the problem of the artifact, it kill those whom it judges not worthy of being a Death Knight."

-

I_ frowned and thought about this for a second. What if the artifact killed me? I won't be able to know my past then. No...it matters to me no longer, this is my new life and I will sacrifice it or make it powerful._

_-_

"This matters to me not. I would like to use this artifact tomorrow if possible!"

"Permission granted Gathol. First thing in the morning. You had best be ready, the process is dreadfully painfull."

-

_I turned and walked and started to walk away . No pain can be worse than undeath. Or so I thought._

-

"I will be ready."

-

_I went back to my cabin to see what I assume was the person I was rooming with. He was very scarred like he had seen quite a few scraps in his life. What was strange about him was he had a metal band covering his eyes making an x sort of shape. It had many carvings in it. I decided I would confront him about it._

-

"Why do you have those bands covering your eyes?"

-

_He turned his head as if to look in my direction. The carvings on the bands glew green._

-

"None of your business weakling."

-

_I just looked at him for a little bit and decided he wasn't worth my time. I layed down on my bed and waited for tomorrow to come._

-

_**The next day.**_

-

_I once again couldn't sleep. We Undead must not be able to sleep is what I assumed. Captain Frost came in and ordered me to come outside into the field, he said is was time to see Talmathrias, I felt no fear. I walked out of my room then out into the field, I saw Captain Frost standing in the middle of the field with a grin on his face. I walked over to where he was, his grin was starting to kind off piss me off._

-

"Are you ready for sure Gathol?"

"Yes"

-

_Captain Frost reached into his pocket and pulled out a round glowing object, it glew with a darkish green color. He held it out with his hand and motioned for me to grab it._

-

"When you take the object you will not be able to stop whatever it may do to you."

"Im aware."

-

_I took the object and then I felt a surge of warmth hit my entire body. It kept getting hotter and hotter then I started to hear vioces._

-

"So you think you are worthy of being a Death Knight?"

"I know Im worthy!"

"Hahahahaha we will see, Unholy Knight!"

-

_Everthing around me dissapeared and all was dark except for me, I was enveloped in a green glowing aura. Then before me appeared a demon creature._

-

"What are you?"

"Fool! I am the Dreadlord Talmathrias!"

-

_I thought to myself, so this is what a Dreadlord looks like. He had the body figure of a human, but much broader in the shoulders, wings that could span out a couple feet, horns came out of his head spanning upwards, instead of normal hands he had hands with very sharp looking claws, he stood a good 7 feet tall or more, he glew green with bits and parts of black._

-

"Im going to delve into your mind, we will see if you are worthy!"

-

_Talmathrias turned into a fog and motioned into my skull, this was far more painful than anything imaginable. My head throbbed with every second, it was faint, but I could hear Talmathrias laughing at my pain._

-

"AHHHHHH! IT FEELS LIKE YOUR TEARING MY SKULL APART!"

-

_There was nothing I could do, just like what Captain Frost had said to me. I fell to my knees as he coursed through my brain, the process took a good hour, then there he was in front of me again with a grin on his face._

-

"Your past is so delightfully dreadful hahaha!"

-

_I thought to myself...**I'll kill him...I'll show him not to laugh! **There wasn't a thing I could do except sit on my knees and listen to him laugh._

-

"Go to hell!"

-

_He lunged at me and grabbed me by my throat and his eyes pierced mine._

-

"Listen here whelp I just sparred your life! You might make a good Death Knight with that kind of anger coarsing through you hahaha! I saw in your past you were a Paladin, a skilled one at that. The way I see it is that you were a skilled Paladin in life, you will make a skilled Death Knight in death. Have in mind though, I keep a close watch on all the ones I judge 'worthy' and should I be wrong about you, I can kill you at any instant."

-

_He threw me and had it not been for my sudden stop I would have sworn I was gonna keep falling, I stood up, then looked at him emotionlessly._

-

"I could care less Dreadlord! Now aren't you supposed to teach me the Death Coil?"

"You already know it. To use it, channel your anger and your agony into your blade and swing. You will see."

"Good, then take me back!"

-

_Talmathrias made a strange motion with his hands and then chanted what I though was some demonic language and then the field appeared to me again, as well as Captain Frost. He was holding a sword in his hand he threw it to me._

-

"Show me the Death Coil, perform it on this Human we captured last week"

-

_Captain Frost whistled and a couple undead lackeys pulled out a cage from the stables containing a Human, he looked like he had already gone insane from being here, that or he was an idiot.._

-

"LET ME LOOSE YOU FOUL CREATURES! YOU WAIT, THE ALLIANCE WILL BE HERE TO SAVE ME ANY DAY NOW!"

-

_The lackeys opened the cage and he came out screaming. He looked at me then charged._

_-_

_"_I don't need a weapon! These fist's o mine are weapon enough to take out an Undead!"

"Don't count on it fool!"

-

_I took the blade in my right hand and thought of how much I hated to be this Undead abomination, how much it angered me that this foolish Human was just sacrificing his life. I could feel the anger coursing through my veins, then my blade had a greenish glow. I swung in the direction of the charging Human and when I did many green skulls emerged from the blade and persued my target. The green skulls wrapped themselves around the Human, I could hear is cries of pain and I enjoyed every second of it. The aftermath was the Human, but blackened and pruned, he was rotted. Captain Frost gave me a slap on the back and let out an evil laugh._

-

"Very good Gathol! You will make a promising Death Knight hahaha!"

"Incredi...ble...Power..."

-

_I fell down, and I guess passed out. I had no strength to continue. All I could remember was how incredible it felt_

_-_


End file.
